The New World
by cazdinsdale
Summary: [#5 One-Shot to 'Everything Changed'] The year is 1789, and the family have decided to move to America, which recently took their independence back.


**Just a small one-shot to show you where the guys will be staying for the next couple of hundred years :)**

* * *

**Sam**

**October 21****st****, 1789**

254 years had passed. I didn't know how difficult it would be. When I first became an Angel I told myself not to make any mortal friends, because you would have to watch them die. But, I realised that you can't go through life without the care of others. That's how I felt with Mario. He was a kind man, and very generous. If I needed some extra money on my salary, he would give it to me. If I needed a day off, he would give it to me.

I was surprised when he told me that he would risk his life and abandon his business in Vienna to come and protect me. He shouldn't have done that but I am grateful that he did; he saved me I don't know how many times.

When it came to his death in 1565, I found it quite hard to cope with. He was my oldest friend, the only human being I let know about me.

I remember when I told him; well I had no choice really. Thieves were attacking him around the corner from his shop late at night, just as I was finishing up, and they wanted to steal his money from him. I took two weapons from the shop and ran to his aid. It wasn't until we started fighting that he realised my strength. He shook it off and concluded that I was strong because I was young. But he noticed something strange about me when one of the thieves stabbed me in the stomach and I didn't die. I had no other option but to kill the thieves and tell Mario about me. From that day on, he was nothing but nice to me, and thought I was some form of a miracle.

We developed a bond between us; he was like a father to me. So you can imagine how upset I was when he died.

It was just the Angels and Demons now. All the humans had died; Maggie in 1539, Rita in 1547, John in 1551, Maria in 1558, Mario in 1565 and Elizabeth in 1569. Our immortality gets the best of us sometimes. Sometimes I wish I would just grow old with Christina, being able to watch Dean get married and make a family of his own. We don't know if any of that is able to happen. Dean could get married, but it would be very hard for him to watch the woman he loves grow old and die.

Because of the many years we were in England for, we decided on a new change. We thought we could expand ourselves throughout the world and build more compounds. Molly wasn't very keen on moving around England; she liked her first home in Yorkshire. She kind of liked her home in London, but when we suggested that we'd be moving overseas she put her foot down and said she wasn't going. It took us a while to convince her before she came around.

We didn't want to take a boat, because things between America and England weren't so peachy at the time. America just turned into a free country and signed the Declaration of Independence in 1776, so to avoid anything political we decided to fly there with a few of our stuff. We all packed our bags with most of our belongings and flew there. It only took us a couple of hours but we made it.

Obviously we didn't have a home in Virginia but we had plenty of money that we had to exchange to dollars; the new currency for America issued in 1785. With the money we bought a house for 10 people. It was fairly huge and belonged to a man who owned a lot of land and crops, but a horrible drought caused him to lose his business and his money. It was built with red bricks and a white roof, a stone walkway and stairs leading up to the front double doors. The previous owner had to sell us his furniture as well so he could pay off his debts. As you could imagine, we all were worried about him. Especially Luce and Christina, for they are the most kind hearted. He stayed with us for a few months until he could get back on his feet.

Once he left, we started to build the compound. The humans created better weapons, like rifles and pistols that claimed to be more affective. But we did try and avoid violence where ever we were.

We also had to change our accents as well. Most of us spoke with a British accent, but Christina and I spoke with a pinch of Italian. We hovered around the taverns in the villages, even visited some of the natives there and tried to speak as they do. No one suspected we were foreigners, which was a good thing.

We just started our new life in hope for a better future.

* * *

**Sam**

**October 21****st****, 1789**

254 years had passed. I didn't know how difficult it would be. When I first became an Angel I told myself not to make any mortal friends, because you would have to watch them die. But, I realised that you can't go through life without the care of others. That's how I felt with Mario. He was a kind man, and very generous. If I needed some extra money on my salary, he would give it to me. If I needed a day off, he would give it to me.

I was surprised when he told me that he would risk his life and abandon his business in Vienna to come and protect me. He shouldn't have done that but I am grateful that he did; he saved me I don't know how many times.

When it came to his death in 1565, I found it quite hard to cope with. He was my oldest friend, the only human being I let know about me.

I remember when I told him; well I had no choice really. Thieves were attacking him around the corner from his shop late at night, just as I was finishing up, and they wanted to steal his money from him. I took two weapons from the shop and ran to his aid. It wasn't until we started fighting that he realised my strength. He shook it off and concluded that I was strong because I was young. But he noticed something strange about me when one of the thieves stabbed me in the stomach and I didn't die. I had no other option but to kill the thieves and tell Mario about me. From that day on, he was nothing but nice to me, and thought I was some form of a miracle.

We developed a bond between us; he was like a father to me. So you can imagine how upset I was when he died.

It was just the Angels and Demons now. All the humans had died; Maggie in 1539, Rita in 1547, John in 1551, Maria in 1558, Mario in 1565 and Elizabeth in 1569. Our immortality gets the best of us sometimes. Sometimes I wish I would just grow old with Christina, being able to watch Dean get married and make a family of his own. We don't know if any of that is able to happen. Dean could get married, but it would be very hard for him to watch the woman he loves grow old and die.

Because of the many years we were in England for, we decided on a new change. We thought we could expand ourselves throughout the world and build more compounds. Molly wasn't very keen on moving around England; she liked her first home in Yorkshire. She kind of liked her home in London, but when we suggested that we'd be moving overseas she put her foot down and said she wasn't going. It took us a while to convince her before she came around.

We didn't want to take a boat, because things between America and England weren't so peachy at the time. America just turned into a free country and signed the Declaration of Independence in 1776, so to avoid anything political we decided to fly there with a few of our stuff. We all packed our bags with most of our belongings and flew there. It only took us a couple of hours but we made it.

Obviously we didn't have a home in Virginia but we had plenty of money that we had to exchange to dollars; the new currency for America issued in 1785. With the money we bought a house for 10 people. It was fairly huge and belonged to a man who owned a lot of land and crops, but a horrible drought caused him to lose his business and his money. It was built with red bricks and a white roof, a stone walkway and stairs leading up to the front double doors. The previous owner had to sell us his furniture as well so he could pay off his debts. As you could imagine, we all were worried about him. Especially Luce and Christina, for they are the most kind hearted. He stayed with us for a few months until he could get back on his feet.

Once he left, we started to build the compound. The humans created better weapons, like rifles and pistols that claimed to be more affective. But we did try and avoid violence where ever we were.

We also had to change our accents as well. Most of us spoke with a British accent, but Christina and I spoke with a pinch of Italian. We hovered around the taverns in the villages, even visited some of the natives there and tried to speak as they do. No one suspected we were foreigners, which was a good thing.

We just started our new life in hope for a better future.

* * *

**Anyway, sorry it's short but hope you enjoyed it! Better ones will be coming as well, along with what happened to Sam's parents all those centuries ago :) **

**-Caz :D **


End file.
